


Can't Lose More

by alrangerz



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crying, F/F, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Nea and Feng have to deal with the sudden loss of their daughter.
Relationships: Nea Karlsson/Feng Min
Kudos: 9





	Can't Lose More

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that was just sitting in my files, which is why it seems incomplete, but it's finished. I swear it is.

Feng Min felt all the air leave her lungs as the person on the other end of the call shared the news...nothing good, assuming by the close to tears look Feng had on her face.

_ “Mrs. Karlsson? Are you there?” _

“Y...Yes, I am. Please tell me you have the wrong ID…”

Her voice came out softer than a whisper as she hoped that by some miracle the authorities were wrong in their investigation.

_ “I wish I could tell you it isn’t Riley, but unfortunately it is…I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mrs. Karlsson…” _

The Asian woman pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. Her eyes drifted over to her wife who stood frozen in the doorway. She had seen the news, she knew it was their daughter who got stuck on the railroad tracks, they even recovered the body from the charred vehicle.

“Our baby-”   


“I know…”

“We didn’t even get to say goodbye...Nea, I can’t...I can’t do this…”

Nea slowly approached her wife and pulled her into a hug, resting her chin on top of the smaller woman’s head. If she listened hard enough she could make out the faint sound of sniffling and a few words in Mandarin.

“Hey, Feng, baby look at me, please?”

Upon hearing her wife’s soothing voice, she lifted her face and wiped her eyes before her tears could fall further onto cheeks. She looked at Nea and felt like crying all over again. Those beautiful sky blue eyes, the same ones her daughter were blessed with, held worry in them, and it made her feel so weak and vulnerable.

Riley was their only child, just a kid at the young age of sixteen. She was taller than both of her mothers with dirty blonde hair and the same shade of blue eyes that Nea had. She told Feng that she’d be going out with a friend, and after being questioned about the friend, it was revealed that Riley would have been going out with a boy that was known for messing with gangbangers. Nea wasn’t too happy to hear that and had threatened to take away Riley’s car keys if she step foot past the door. The teen had been red in the face with tears of anger flowing down her cheeks when she opened the front door and left. Little did they know that it’d be the last time they saw her.

“Nea, I...I think need some time alone…”

Before Nea could say, or do, anything, Feng backed out of her embrace and left the living room to lock herself in Riley’s room. A few vibrations from her back pocket pulled Nea from her thoughts, and she tried to ignore the phone call, but when it started buzzing again she quickly pulled the device from her pocket and answered it.

“Karlsson.”

_ “Mrs. Karlsson, this is Detective Tapp. I am currently a part of your daughter’s case. Can you and your wife come to the station in the next hour or so? We have a few questions for you both.” _

Nea sucked in a quick breath and looked towards the hallway that Feng just walked down. She shook her head and made her way to the kitchen to put on some tea.

“Look, David, Feng isn’t doing so well right now. She’s handling this terribly, and I don’t know when she’ll even be willing to leave Riley’s room. I would hate to leave her alone right now.”

Upon hearing that, David raised his brow in concern.

_ “Right...I send my deepest condolences to you both. Just call me when you’re ready. Keep being strong for the both of you, Nea.” _

“Thank you, David. I’ll call you soon. Bye.”

Nea hung up the phone before she approached the closed door of her daughter’s room. She gently knocked on it and waited for a response from Feng. When she received none, she tried opening it, but it had been locked.

“Feng? Baby, can you let me in?”

Silence.

Not even a single sniffle, or the shuffling of clothing. This worried Nea more than the lock.

“Feng, come on and open the door. Feng!”  Nothing.

So many thoughts ran through her head as she tried the door again. She had no choice but to kick it open, and pray that Feng was okay.  Nea took a step back and prepared herself for impact with the wooden object, but when she rushed forward, she felt nothing, then she stumbled and fell. Upon opening her eyes, she noticed Feng Min staring at her with a raised brow.

“Sorry...I, you didn’t answer me and I got worried.”

Feng nodded slowly and pulled Nea into the room to sit on the bed with her. “This has to be a nightmare, right?”

Nea gently grasped her wife’s hand and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I wish it was just a nightmare, but she’s gone, Feng. There isn’t anything we can do…”

And Nea was right. The only thing they could, and did, do was work with the police department to get the whole story of what happened before and during.


End file.
